Some Kind of Magic
by Happii Haden
Summary: It was only the third day of Deidara's seven day trip and he was ready to go home. Seeing free, and somewhat attractive, males having a good time by themselves really made Deidara feel like a kid. His parents were constantly wanting to spend time with him, not giving him the space that he wanted. !Happy BirthDEI!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Contains mentions of drugs, alcohol, and stupid teenagers. Haden doesn't condone underage drinking or drug using.

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

Title comes from the song by LVTHER

* * *

Turning eighteen was a big deal. Correction, _is_ a big deal. At least Deidara thought so. A young high school senior was getting ready to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. He was so eager to start his celebration. There was just one problem - he really didn't have any friends. Well, he did, kind of. He had two friends, but he didn't really care for them. They had only become friends because they all sat next to each other in all their classes. Deidara and his friends were considered the loser group. No, not all of his friends. Kurotsuchi wasn't a loser, but she chose to hang out with them. He attended a small school within a small town. Everyone knew everyone and one small rumor could spread like fire. Deidara hated it.

The blond knew he wanted his eighteenth birthday to mean something. He didn't want to spend it in his crap hometown or with his kind of friends. He just wanted to be as far away as possible from this place. In order to obtain that, Deidara asked his parents if they could go camping for his birthday. They went every summer anyways, so Deidara thought that they could just go earlier. He didn't actually like camping too much, but it was the best alternative. At least his parents agreed happily.

The birthday event was set in motion. They'd be staying for a week - which was longer than Deidara expected. Normally their vacations were longer than that, but his dad had to work a bunch throughout May. So, having a week for his birthday was pretty cool. When deciding on where to have the camp, Deidara picked out somewhere new. It was much further out than their normal campsite, but the blond wanted to see a new place.

The place he chose was very mountainous and had a great lake. The site looked so beautiful to him. When they arrived at the park entrance, Deidara could hardly contain himself. He walked ahead of his parents, leaning into the gate to get a good view of the area. Although it was just the entrance, Deidara could tell it was going to be a good place to camp for the week.

From the entrance they had to hike up to the camping grounds. One thing Deidara hoped for was that it wouldn't be too crowded. There were a lot of cars in the lot.

The first grounds they found were packed to his horror. However, a nice family suggested that the grounds further east should be clear. Deidara's family took this into consideration. They guessed that the first lot was probably the best, which is why everyone picked there. Deidara didn't want that though. He wanted quiet and relaxation. Somewhere where he could create his art without getting in trouble or burning down the whole forest. Which is why when they reached the east grounds, Deidara suggested that they go off the trails and further into the woods.

His parents were reluctant at first, but slowly agreed as Deidara pointed out that it was _his_ birthday. Further they went into the forest. It didn't take long before the sun started to set and just when his parents were about to complain, Deidara found the perfect spot. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees. Sure they weren't next to the lake, but Deidara liked this spot more.

With all of their efforts combined, they managed to set up the tents and start a small campfire. They roasted hotdogs and marshmallows over the fire, joked around, talked shit about their annoying neighbors, and even told some scary stories. It was a successful first night. When they had finished off the rest of the evening, Deidara stayed awake. With only a small battery operated lantern and his art supplies, the blond began to paint. It wasn't something he did often, but the night country sky was worth it. Secretly, he had a bunch of night sky paintings stashed away.

* * *

When morning came, his parents suggested a hike after breakfast. Deidara wanted to object and just sleep some more - he had been up all night painting - but didn't want to upset his parents. Brushing off his sleepiness, the blond pulled on his pants and laced up his hiking boots and followed his parents behind on the trail. As they trekked through the forestation, Deidara recalled his night time painting. He hadn't intended to stay up so late, but one painting was not enough. Not too far from his camp, somewhere within the trees, a thick, sweet smelling smoke rolled in like fog. The weird thing was that it was so vibrantly colored that it stood out in the dark. The blond didn't know what to think. He considered it to be some weird dream or hallucination. However, he painted the image, preserving it on paper to remember. He enjoyed the weird fog - it only lasted so long before it disappeared. With all his thinking, the blond ended up tripping and falling face first over an extended root. His parents were at his side immediately.

"Are you alright, Dei!?" his mother asked in worry.

"You need to pay attention to where you're stepping, son," his father scolded lightly.

Deidara groaned and got to his feet, ignoring his mother's hand to help him. "I'm alright, really. What did I even trip over, yeah?" the blond asked, looking around.

His mother gasped, "You're bleeding!"

Deidara blinked in surprise and looked down at his knees. Yeah they were a bit scuffed up, but nothing too bad.

"We should head back and patch you up," his father stated.

Sighing, the blond reluctantly followed his parents back to the campgrounds. There was no use in trying to dissuade them. His mother was already leading him back with his father ahead of them telling them where every root, branch, and pebble was. It was rather annoying, but Deidara just kept quiet.

Back at the camp, his mother attended to his wound while his father cooked some lunch. He sat on the log with a pout. Although he was about to be eighteen, he felt like a child. His parents still treated him like one. Always cleaning his wounds, cooking him food, doing his laundry, and even calling him every time he left the house. He really was a spoiled, sheltered child. His parents did everything for him, but it was the last thing he wanted. For the sake of the trip, however, Deidara tried to ignore it.

It was when they were enjoying their nice, quiet lunch that something interesting finally happened. The blond's dad was just about to tell another boring office story when obnoxious music started playing. While his parents complained about the noise, Deidara recognized it as EDM. It wasn't really his type of music, but a lot of kids at his school were into it. Especially those weird hipster kids.

"Honestly, who is playing such racket in such a tranquil place? I'm pretty sure it's against the park's regulations," his father complained as he tracked the source down.

Deidara followed behind, interested in seeing who was playing the hyper music. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the source led straight to the weird fog patch from last night. Like hunters, Deidara and his father quietly - and unnecessarily - snuck between the trees. Diving behind some bushes, the two blonds peeked out to spy on the noisy noisers.

Deidara's eyes widened at the sight. It was a bunch of… teenagers! Just like him - except there were no parents around. The boy felt slightly jealous. He heard his father grumble and start shuffling away. With a frown, he followed his father back to their camp, music still blasting away.

"Well?" his mother asked upon their return.

"It's a bunch of kids."

The blond's mother frowned, "Kids? Their parents were okay with them playing that music so loudly?"

His dad shook his head, "No parents. Just them. They were around Deidara's age."

Deidara suddenly felt like he was in the spotlight.

"You should have told them to turn down the music," his mother sighed.

"Kids like that? There's no way they'd listen to me."

"Why don't you go and tell them then, Dei?" his mother asked, looking at him expectantly.

His father did the same.

Deidara's eyes bugged, "Ehh!? Why me?"

"They'd listen to you before they'd listen to one of us," his mother reasoned.

The blond shook his head, "No way! Just get the park ranger or something!"

"I think we can handle this ourselves. Besides, the rangers are at the designated camp spots. If they find out we camped off site, then we'd get in trouble," his father added.

Deidara pouted, "But… what if they beat me up or something?"

"They won't do such a thing. Just go ask them nicely, dear."

His father agreed, "Maybe you'll even make some friends."

That was one way to add salt to his literal wounds. Deidara groaned and looked over his shoulder, peering back at the hidden location of the noise. "Can't we just wait it off?" he asked in a measly voice. The look his parents gave him told him "no". With a defeated pout and grumble, the blond reluctantly walked through the woods. Just as he was about to enter the newcomer's campground, he remembered that he was patched up like a small child. Ripping off all his white fluffy bandages, he cautiously pushed past the tall bushes and into the camp.

The music was much louder up close and felt like a live concert going on. It was apparent that these teens had a really good radio system. As he pushed past the brush, attention was drawn to him immediately. He could feel his cheeks heat up from the awkwardness of the situation. Taking a few steps further in, he noticed that there was at least four teens. One teen - who was too friggin tall in Deidara's opinion - was messing around with some fishing poles, seemingly trying to untangle them. He was fairly tan and had deep blue hair. Deidara could also make out the amount of muscles on the guy thanks to the tight tank top. He'd really hate to get in a fight with that guy. Far from the tall guy, was another male. Deidara had to do a double take. It looked like he had been covered in blood. Thankfully, he had spotted the red paint bucket a couple feet away. The guy was very pale and even had oily silver hair slicked back. He seemed to be painting shapes on the ground. Away from them, was two other guys who were sitting near the boom box. They seemed to be perfectly chilled passing a cigarette between them. One guy had bright red hair and the other had bright green hair. Deidara thought they looked like a bad christmas mashup. Overall, the characters he saw were interesting to say the least. Unfortunately for him, the one covered in red paint was the first to approach him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Goldilocks? You get lost on the way to the cottage?"

Deidara's voice caught in his throat. He wasn't ready for the deranged looking teen to insult him. "Uhm, I... " he swallowed hard.

The albino's eye twitched, "C'mon, Rapunzel, I ain't got all fucking day. I got a squirrel to sacrifice and you're interrupting my ritual with your bitch ass."

More anxiety and fear filled the blond's body. Sacrifice!? The guy was sacrificing a squirrel!? He had to be joking right? The blond glanced down at the other teen's hands and nearly threw up. Without realizing it, he covered his mouth in disgust and gagged.

The male laughed at his reaction and grinned maniacally. Raising the dead animal up, he shoved it closer to the blond's face. "Haven't you seen roadkill before, blondie? It's just a fucking rat, really."

The blond shook his head, physically sick. "L-Look, my family and I are c-camping just nearby. We can hear your music and they sent me over to t-tell you…" He flinched as the albino flung the rodent over to his paint circle and crossed his red coated arms. "C-Could you please turn the music d-down, yeah?"

The teen snorted, "Fuck you! Like hell we'll turn the music down. We were here first. Why don't you just run back to mommy and daddy and go kiss their asses. We're not doing shit."

Feeling a spark of anger suddenly, Deidara lashed out at the albino. "No, fuck you! Turn down the shitty music or we'll call the ranger."

The albino glared, his teeth grating together. "Yeah right! You're too much of a blond bitch to do anything!"

"Shut up, yeah! I may be a blond bitch, but at least I'm not a fucking psychopath like you!" Deidara yelled. He had only a few seconds to react, but the male somehow managed to avoid a punch to the face. Deidara hadn't realized what kind of mess he got himself in until the albino whipped out a pocket knife. His blood ran cold at the sight of the steel. Not really thinking, Deidara just stood there for a second. The blade just passing by his face. It left a stinging sensation.

Luckily for him, the albino didn't have a chance to attack him further. It seemed that the tall guy with the fishing poles managed to sprint over to them and tackle the other teen with the might of a football player. He could hear the grumbled swears of the albino from beneath the big guy.

Looking back at the other two males, he met eyes with the redhead. He wore a bored expression as he calmly gestured the blond over. As much as Deidara wanted to leave, he couldn't resist the pull of the redhead. Glancing back at the males on the ground, he made sure that the albino wouldn't spring back up and kill him.

"Don't worry, I got 'em," the tall male smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Deidara ignored the two on the ground and approached the two sitting on lawn chairs. As he got closer, he could smell the scent of a certain plant. He recognized it from the countless walks past the back of his school. The blond stood in front of the two, now seeing each male up close.

The redhead, who was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck to Deidara's surprise and distaste, passed the joint to his friend with the green hair. With his new point of view, he could see that half of the male's body was tattooed in black ink. To avoid staring, he watched the drug between the guy's fingers until it was passed back.

"Are you just going to stand there and waste my time?" the redhead asked after taking a drag.

Deidara furrowed his brows, eyes still not looking up at the two. "Your friend nearly killed me and that all you have to say?"

He saw the male's shoulders shrug, "He wouldn't have killed you… probably."

The blond scoffed, "You guys are messed up, yeah."

"Tell us something we don't know," the tattooed man laughed.

When the blunt was passed back to the redhead, the teen held it up for the blond offering him a free smoke.

Deidara scrunched up his face and shook his head, "No thanks. That's not really my kind of thing."

The redhead shrugged, "Suit yourself."

The blond's eyes followed the blunt to the boy's lips.

"So, what did you want?" the male asked, smoke leaving his mouth.

Deidara looked away to the radio beside them. He had somehow become adjusted to the loudness. "My family wants you to turn it down… and so do I," he added just as an extra measure of assertion.

The tattooed male snorted with laughter again, but made a surprised noise when the redhead actually did as he was told.

The redhead was calm as he turned the knob. "Is that all?" he asked.

The blond nodded, somewhat embarrassed. He had nearly gotten into a fight with the first guy over the radio. However, this guy was a lot more calmer and reasonable. It made him feel silly for not walking away from the dumb albino. "Thanks…"

The male's lips quirked up in a sort of smile. "Not a problem."

Just as Deidara was about to turn around, the redhead stopped him.

"Hey, sorry about Hidan. He can be a real mess sometimes. He's not really that bad of a guy."

The blond nodded, "Uh, sure."

The redhead wasn't done. "You should hang out with us later."

"I'll think about it…" the blond muttered. No way was he coming back here. Quickly turning around, he tried to leave the camp in a rush. He didn't make past the brush. From behind him, he could hear the sound of someone jogging. Fearing that it was that albino psycho, Deidara turned around, ready to hit him. He did land a punch. Just not on the right person.

"Geezus, fuck," the redhead groaned as he stumbled back. "You really pack a punch, huh?" He held his nose with one hand and clutched something in the other.

Deidara immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry, y-yeah! I thought you were that crazy guy coming back for round two!" The blond reached up and moved the guy's hand and felt ten times worse at the sight of blood dribbling down his nostrils. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry - really sorry, yeah."

The male seemed confused at first, then used the back of his hand to wipe at his nose. He stared in shock at the blood.

 _Gross_ , the blond thought to himself at the redhead's actions, but mostly ignored it. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, yeah. If you want, I can give you something for it. We have a med pack at our camp, yeah. We're not that far away."

"You say "yeah" a lot, don't you?" the male asked.

The blond pouted.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," the redhead sniffed with a wince. Wiping his bloodied hand off on his shorts, the redhead reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube. In his clutched hand was a thin strip of paper.

Deidara stood there, watching as the small hands fumbled with the paper. He soon realized that the male was applying ointment to a band aid. The hands were near his face, thumbs pressing gently against his cheek.

"You'll have to forgive me for not noticing just a bit ago. I'm _a little_ stoned," the redhead admitted. "Zetsu pointed it out though and told me I was rude for not offering you a band aid." He kept his thumb pressed to the boy's cheek, smearing the tiny droplets of blood away.

The blond stood speechless. Here was the somewhat shorter redhead apologizing for not giving him a band aid, completely ignoring the fact that Deidara had punched him in the face and he now had a bloody nose. "Thanks, yeah…?"

The redhead gave him one of those small smiles again. "Yeah."

Deidara blinked a few times and jabbed a thumb backwards, "I gotta go."

The other teen licked his teeth, "I'll see you later?"

Feeling unable to really answer, Deidara nodded and ran off before the conversation could get any weirder. He pushed past the brush and trees until he finally made it back to camp. He came out of the woods like a wild animal - a bit frightened and out of breath.

"You alright, Deidara, honey? They didn't hurt you did they?" his mother asked with a frown.

Deidara shook his head.

His father smiled, "See, I told you he could handle it. I told you you could handle it."

The blond nodded again.

"We found a small nearby lake," his father continued to talk. "I figured we could swing by it and get washed up. You up for going now?"

Deidara bit his bottom lip, "I'm actually pretty tired, yeah. I was thinking I could take a quick nap first. Then we could do some fun family stuff when you guys get back? I can clean up later tonight, if you don't mind…?"

His father went to say something, but his mother smiled and agreed. "That's alright. Me and your father can relax in the lake for a bit. Wash our dirty clothes too. If you want to get changed real quick and-"

"I got it, yeah. I can clean it later…"

His mother seemed surprised, "Okay. We'll be back in an hour then."

Deidara waved his parents off before ducking in his tent. He could really go for a nap actually. Plopping down on his small air mattress, the blond soaked in the feeling of relaxation. His muscles ached at the release. Reaching up to his cheek, the teenage rubbed the bandage gently. Reaching over into his bag, he pulled out his pocket makeup mirror and turned his head to get a glimpse at it. _What the hell…_ he grumbled in a pout. Out of all the bandages the redhead could've had, he possessed the Hello Kitty brand. The guy just stuck it on his face with no concern at all. Grumbling to himself, Deidara ignored the adhesive on his face and put his mirror away. He definitely deserved a nap.

Later that day, after the blond rested and spent time with his family, he decided to wash up. They had just finished having a small dinner and the blond promised that they could play a game or something when he got back. The heat had finally caught up with him and he felt rather sticky and sweaty. Following the directions his parents gave him, Deidara found the small lake with no problems. He was surprised that his parents managed to find the clearing. He wasn't complaining though.

Stripping off his clothes, the blond jumped into the lake. His toes curled at the refreshing feeling of the water covering his body. He kept his hair up and out of the water. The last thing he wanted was for it to get tangled. He could manage with dry shampoo for a week. Even though he told his parents that he wouldn't take too long, Deidara decided to take his time. When he finished bathing, he dried off and slipped on some clean clothes. Instead of leaving, however, he sat down near the lake and watched the sunset reflect off of the water. It was just his luck that his peace was disturbed.

Loud cheers of excitement bellowed from the other side of the lake and soon the sound of splashing followed after. Deidara watched in disbelief as the psycho albino from earlier cannonballed into the water. Not far behind was the one who tackled him, ripping off his clothes, and made an even bigger cannonball. Following them was the tattooed guy and the redhead. The green haired male was mostly unclothed, exposing his tribal like tattoos. As he shrugged off his pants and boxers, Deidara felt his face heat up. He shouldn't have been here watching. His face lit up even more when the guy spotted him and elbowed the redhead beside him. The teen looked over at Deidara and gave a cheeky grin. Following his friends in example, the redhead slowly pulled his turtleneck off. It fell somewhere on the ground. The guy didn't drop his gaze as he dropped his pants. The blond felt his mouth go dry as the redhead shimmied out of his briefs with no shame. Deidara honestly tried not to look, but couldn't help himself. He was sure his face looked sunburnt by now. Since the lake was so small, Deidara could see everything - even the smug wink and wave before the redhead jumped in the lake, joining his friends. The blond couldn't take it anymore. With a huff and red face, he gathered his dirty clothes and briskly walked out of the clearing. He could hear the laughter and splashing as he left. The blond was definitely not going to hang out with those weirdos!


	2. Chapter 2

It was only the third day of Deidara's seven day trip and he was ready to go home. Seeing free, and somewhat attractive, males having a good time by themselves really made Deidara feel like a kid. His parents were constantly wanting to spend time with him, not giving him the space that he wanted. He hadn't even got to create a clay sculpture once! Deidara had to spend the whole day with his parents once again doing boring camping things. He loved his parents, but he wished they'd just leave him alone for a bit. All the while, while he was with his parents, he could hear the four teens living it up nearby. It kinda made him wish he had asked his sorta friends to come along. Maybe then it would've been fun and his parents wouldn't have stuck to him like glue. It was because of this clinginess that Deidara snuck out that night.

He had told himself that he wouldn't go back over to the other male's camp, but he was just so bored and tired of his parents. He'd do anything to get away from them - even if that meant hanging out with a group of stoners. That night, when his parents were asleep, he slipped out of his tent and followed the path to the redhead's camp. As he got closer he could hear the beats of EDM playing once more. Swallowing his nervousness, the blond entered the clearing. Unlike his first visit, he found the group of guys all hanging out together. They were laughing and sharing stories over the fire.

When he got closer, the tallest male noticed him first. "Hey, look, it's your boyfriend, Sas."

The redhead rolled his eyes and ushered the blond over.

It was as if Deidara couldn't resist the motion. He slowly walked over to the group. He glared at the albino and walked around the male to stand next to the redhead. Said male scooted over on the log and patted the spot next to him.

"He's a feisty one, huh?" the albino laughed. "Chill the fuck out, Barbie. I'm not going to hurt ya."

The blond scoffed lightly and sat down in the space he was given.

Ignoring the blond, the three others continued talking about whatever they had been discussing before he arrived. The redhead greeted him happily though. "I was starting to believe you wouldn't come. You were really trying my patience."

The blond huffed, "I actually didn't intend on coming back, yeah… I just had nothing better to and my parents were breathing down my neck. I needed to escape for a bit…"

The redhead nodded, "I get it. I'm glad you came though." He reached down behind him and opened a cooler. Within the next instance, he held out a can for the blond.

Deidara took it, expecting it to be soda, but blanched when he read the label. "Ah…"

The other teen chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you've never had a beer either."

The blond shook his head, "I… I really don't do these kinds of things, yeah."

The redhead pushed the can into his hand. "It won't kill you to have one. At least try it and I'll give you a water to chase it."

Deidara frowned and nervously fingered the top of the can. "Promise?"

The male beside him paused for a second as if he were stunned by something, so Deidara repeated himself. "Oh, uh, yeah. Promise." He reached into the cooler again and pulled out a water bottle. "You have to drink first."

The blond nodded and popped open the can, a sizzling sound escaping the moment it was released. With a nervous pause, Deidara brought the drink to his lips. He took an average amount into his mouth and nearly spit it out. In order to remain his cool kid status, he swallowed it down with a choke and cough. He reached beside him, desperate for the water. Beer had to be the nastiest drink he had ever had.

The redhead beside him laughed and handed him the open bottle. "Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad," he said, emphasizing his point by taking a swig of his own drink.

Deidara shook his head, "That was ridiculously gross, yeah."

"It gets better with each drink," the other male shrugged. "Just work on that one and you'll get used to it."

The blond sat there, drinking small sips of the beer. Even though he felt somewhat uncomfortable, it was a lot more relieving than being stuck with his parents. He mostly just listened to the group of guys talk and, when he got tired of listening to them, the music in the background. It was like the redhead had said. Each drink started to get better. He could close his eyes and just feel better, giving into the buzz. It wasn't until someone got off of the log that he woke up from his trance.

"I'm going to get some green," the tattooed guy stated.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "You're IOU is skyrocketing. Kakuzu would have a fit if he were here."

The green haired guy just shrugged with a lazy grin.

"Well, it's a damn good thing that he isn't here, huh?" the albino snorted. "The fucking loser would just ruin the party. Like, fuck, even Miss Piggy over there knows how to let loose."

Deidara glared at the psycho and gave him the finger. He didn't feel like having another knife fight or band aid moment. However, it annoyed him that the albino just laughed and returned the gesture.

When the teen came back, he carried in his hand a glass object and a small baggie in the other. The tall male and albino grinned and hollered with excitement at the sight. The redhead did a sort of chuckle and shook his head. "You better have brought paper with you."

"Pocket," the tattooed male nodded.

Deidara felt dumb as he watched the males set up the piece of glass. He leaned over to the redhead, whispering, "What exactly is that…?"

The redhead snorted, "It's a bong, blondie. Another way to smoke."

The blond blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't like he did these kind of things, so of course he wouldn't know! The other teen had no right to laugh at him. He wore a small pout as he watched the redhead ignore the bong and instead take out a small piece of paper. It was thin and looked like it needed to be handled with care. The crushed plant was lined on the paper expertly and soon rolled and packed. Deidara watched with interest as the redhead lightly swiped his tongue across, sealing the paper. His eyes never left the male's lips as he tried to get it lit. It seemed his lighter was giving him some trouble. "Uh, here…" Deidara mumbled, reaching into his pocket.

The redhead raised his eyebrows in surprise, but leaned over keeping the joint between his lips, letting the blond light it for him. After taking a drag from it, he asked the blond, "Why do you have a lighter? You smoke? Cigarettes, I mean."

Deidara shook his head, "I'm just… kind of a pyromaniac. I keep a lighter around mostly to blow up my art."

The male gave him an incredulous look. "Now, I know I'm not high yet. Did you just say you blow your art up?"

The blond smiled and nodded, "It's amazing, yeah. I make a bunch of clay pieces and when I have the time, I like to take them outside and blow them up. I figured out a way to load them up like a firework, yeah. You have to be careful though. Ceramic does not feel good in your eyes."

The redhead stared at him, "That's dumb. Art isn't meant to be blown up, stupid."

Deidara glared, "Says you, jerk."

The other rolled his eyes and ignored the blond, enjoying his smoke.

Deidara pouted and crossed his arms childishly. He wasn't sure why he was so offended. It wasn't like the guy was the first one to insult his form of art. Feeling left out, the blond wanted to leave. He knew it'd be awkward though. Trying to come up with a plan, he sat quietly to himself. It wasn't until he was nudged by the redhead that he came back to reality. "What, yeah?" he snapped.

The male held his hands up in defense. "Didn't realize I pissed you off that much," he stated. "The other guys decided to go to the lake for a bit, did you want to go?"

The blond frowned and shook his head, "No thanks. Actually, I should get going…"

"Wait."

Deidara bit his bottom lip, "What…?"

The redhead scratched the side of his nose and sighed, "I thought we could take this time to get to know each other…"

"Why?" the blond asked suddenly suspicious.

The guy rolled his eyes, "Cause you seem really cool and well, you're pretty damn attractive."

The last part was mumbled, but Deidara could still make it out over the loud music. His cheeks flared up and his first reaction was to take a long drink of his beer, finishing it off.

"You seem nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have said that?" The redhead sighed again and took another drag, "Okay, let's just get to know each other? I mean, we haven't even officially introduced each other."

Deidara nodded, "Uh, yeah, I'm-"

"Not yet," the redhead smiled. "I kinda wanted to play a game first."

"Okay…"

The redhead got off of the log and instead sat behind it, dragging the blond with him as he did so. "We gotta sit facing each other," he explained. He sat with his legs folded, blunt still hanging between his lips as he spoke. "So, the games goes like this; We can each ask each other one question, but they can't be the same question. So If I asked for your name, you have to ask for mine in a different way than I asked, got it?"

Deidara nodded.

"Now here's the kicker," he grinned, "you have to take a drag if you want to ask a question. You can have a drink every time you answer."

The blond's mouth dropped, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I don't smoke though! Especially not marijuana!"

The redhead chuckled, "I guess I'll be the only one asking the questions then."

Deidara pouted, "That's not fair, yeah! You're totally peer pressuring me!"

"It's a bitch, isn't it?" The redhead was already rolling a new joint. "You game or not? Please say yes."

The blond frowned and crossed his arms, "F-Fine… Just don't laugh at me if I look stupid. I don't even know how to smoke…"

The redhead smiled, "In that case, I'll go first to show you how. Watch carefully now." He pressed the end of the joint tightly around his lips and inhaled slowly. He held it for a second before exhaling. "Make sure you actually inhale it and not suck it," he chuckled. "First question, what's your name?"

Deidara grumbled and reached for another beer in the cooler. Opening it, he replied, "Deidara, yeah."

The redhead mouthed his name silently, as if tasting it on his lips. "Alright, your turn." He passed the smoke to the blond, who nervously grasped it like the redhead.

The blond licked his lips nervously and was about to try it when the other male stopped him.

"Dry your lips," he muttered. "Otherwise it doesn't hit as hard."

Deidara blushed lightly and used the shoulder of his t-shirt to wipe his lips. Once they were dry, he pressed the end of the blunt to his lips. He did as he was instructed and tried to inhale the smoke. As soon as the flavor hit his mouth he pulled it away and started gagging. It was a lot worse than the beer.

The redhead only laughed at him and took the cannabis from him. "You didn't even get to inhale it right. Guess you don't get to ask a question," he teased.

"You asshole," the blond coughed out. "That's not fair at all."

The male shrugged, "Just take some calm breaths. It'll help with the coughing."

Deidara did as he instructed and followed up with a drink. "It tasted gross, yeah."

"I told you not to suck it," the redhead scolded. "Anyways, since you technically didn't smoke it, I get another question." He smirked at the pouting blond. "Why're you here? At the campsite I mean."

The blond frowned and played with the top of his can. "It's gonna sound really lame…"

"I don't care."

Firstly, he took a drink and then sighed, "It's for my birthday. I decided to camping for my birthday."

The redhead raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion, "Haven't heard that one before."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Gimme the stupid weed," the blond muttered. He snatched the joint back, determined to ask a question. This time he wasn't as nervous as he put it against his lips. With a calm breath, he inhaled it into his lung properly. What he wasn't expecting was the burning feeling that came with it. He held the drug away from him, coughing with watery eyes. "The fuck?" he asked between coughs.

The redhead took the joint from him and scooted closer. "You should give yourself a pat on the back. You actually smoked it. Just breath, okay?" he stated, rubbing a part of the blond's upper back soothingly. "It'll settle."

When it finally did settle, Deidara felt kind of dizzy. He wasn't sure if that meant anything or not. Clearing his throat with a drink, the blond finally got to ask a question. "What's your name, yeah?"

"Ah, ah, ah, you gotta ask it differently, remember?" the redhead corrected. "Try again."

Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes, "Uh… Earlier your friend, the tall one, called you Sas? Is that short for your real name?"

The male nodded, "It is."

The blond pouted, "You won't tell me?"

"Hey, it's my turn," the boy grinned. "Why're you really here?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "I already told you… For my birthday."

"I thought you were lying," the redhead stated. His eyebrows furrowed, "If this is for your birthday, then why don't you have a couple friends with you?"

The blond humphed and snatched the blunt, "One question per turn, remember? It's my turn." He paused to smoke, this time not coughing as badly. "How come you won't tell me your name?"

The other male shrugged, "Don't wanna." Another pass. "How come you aren't celebrating with your friends?"

Deidara pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "Don't wanna," he mocked. "Why're you guys camping out here?"

"It's something we do every once a month. Just to get away from school and work for a bit. How old are you turning?" the redhead asked quickly.

The blond took a big gulp of his beer casually. "Eighteen, yeah."

This seemed to surprise the redhead. "No shit? Oh, fuck me…"

Deidara blushed and coughed, "No thanks." He gave a playful smile as the redhead looked at him. "You seemed surprised by my age… Are you older than me?"

The redhead clicked his tongue, "Uh, yeah. I am." Despite his words, he scooted closer. Close enough that they could no longer sit cross legged. Instead, his legs sat outside the blond's trapping him in. "Why'd you come back to hang out with me, even though you said you wouldn't?"

Deidara huffed, feeling very flustered at their position. "Someone's a cocky bastard. Who said I wanted to hang out with just you, yeah? There is three other guys here after all." Taking a drink, he answered honestly, "It's like I said, I was bored and was tired of being smothered by my parents. You guys seemed to be having a lot of fun, so I thought… I could have fun with you too. I mean all four of you, of course."

The other male snorted, "Right."

"Whatever. Speaking of the other three… Who is who? I heard you mention names, but…"

The redhead rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed that the question wasn't about him. He answered nonetheless, "The one with green hair is Zetsu, the guy with blue hair is Kisame and the one that tried to stab you was Hidan." He snatched the joint quickly and tried to change the direction of the questions. "How long are you staying at the camp?"

Deidara grinned, "A week." It seemed that the redhead didn't wanna talk about the others. What a jealous ginger. "What's up with Zetsu's tattoos, yeah?"

The male huffed and begrudgingly answered, "He was hurt in a fire. Burnt half of his body, so he decided to get tattoos over it. Why're you so curious about the others?"

"I didn't realize it was illegal," the blond laughed. "I like seeing you get worked up. I find it amusing. How old are all of you exactly?"

The redhead ran his fingers through his hair. It appeared he wanted to avoid this topic. "Kisame is twenty-three, Hidan is nineteen, and Zetsu is twenty-two."

" _All of you_ meant you too," Deidara said pointedly.

The redhead sighed, "I'm twenty-three as well."

The blond hummed in thought, "That's not so bad…"

The other just grumbled under his breath. "When do you turn eighteen?"

"The fifth. In two days, yeah."

The older male nodded, "Alright…"

Deidara studied the redhead. He was hiding something. "Will you please tell me your name?"

The older male was silent for a few seconds, "Sure." He grinned at the blond's excitement. "After you answer my last question." There was that pout again.

"Fine. Hurry up and ask." Deidara held out the blunt for the older male, but instead of taking it, the redhead just leaned over and smoked it from his fingers. A faint blush crawled across his cheeks.

"Will you come back and see me again before you have to leave?"

Deidara bit his bottom lip. He actually didn't feel like saying no. He was kinda attracted to the guy. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I will…"

The redhead smiled, "Good." He took the blunt from the blond and finished it off in one last smoke. With a yawn, he stood. "You should probably get going. It's late- or rather, early." He pulled the blond up into his arms. "I'll walk you back."

"What, no, you don't-" Deidara stopped talking. As soon as he tried to walk, his legs felt jelly like and his head was swimming in the night sky. "Oh, shit…"

"Like I said," the redhead insisted, "I'll walk you back." Wrapping an arm around the blond's waist, the older male let the boy use him as a support until he reached the edge of the woods where the blond's encampment was. "Here ya go. Get some rest, Deidara."

The redhead was just about to let go, when Deidara grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"No, wait," he murmured, "you never told me your name, yeah. You said you would."

The older male chuckled, "You're right. I did say that." Leaning closer, gripping the boy's hip tightly, he whispered in his ear, "It's Sasori. Please, remember it." With his name given, the redhead gave the boy a small peck on his cheek and then left.

Deidara stood there, having to lean against a tree for support. His face - no, his entire body was on fire. The whisper, the tight grip, and the kiss had pulled an unknown feeling from him. Stumbling to his tent, he fell onto his mattress face first. It was when his lower half hit the bedding that he understood what that feeling was. The older man had turned him on. Badly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Deidara felt completely and utterly wrecked. His head was pounding and he felt like throwing up every time he sat up. Not to mention, he had slept with his hard on the night before, so he was feeling a wee bit sexually frustrated, which in result just left him generally frustrated. However, he couldn't let his parents find out. If they thought he had gotten any type of sickness, they'd end the trip and take him home. Deidara did not want that, especially since he had just only now gotten the redhead's name.

Sasori. The guy was on his mind the whole time as he did nature things. Aside from being hungover, the blond was distracted by the mere thought of the redhead. He could vaguely recall what he had done with his parents. He did remember that they did have something planned for his birthday tomorrow. Deidara knew it was probably ungrateful, but he couldn't care less what they had planned. He couldn't wait for the night to come and not just because the darkness would feel better on his brain - although it would be so much better than the bright sun.

"Deidara, honey, you should really take a bath," his mother said as she scrunched up her nose. "That climb must've really gave you a sweat."

It was late evening and the family was roasting marshmallows. His mother had sat just a little too close to him. He was afraid that they would recognize the smell as booze or weed, but then he remembered that his parents were total dweebs in high school just like him. Awkwardly, his father leaned over and sniffed around him. His face pulled up the same was as his wife.

"I agree."

Deidara pouted, "I don't think I smell that bad. I-" The blond stopped when he heard rustling from behind him. He looked around quickly and found the redhead passing through the brush and woods. His heart raced as the male approached them.

"Hey, sorry to intrude on your camp, but me and my friends aren't too far off and we ran out of bug spray. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" he smiled.

Deidara's mother clasped her hands together and smiled just as sweetly. "Oh, we do! We actually brought an extra can. Deidara would you mind fetching it? It's in the blue bag in our tent."

The blond bit his lip, glancing up at Sasori. He nodded quickly and scrambled to his feet, managing to collide with the redhead in the process. "S-Sorry," he muttered with a faint blush. Pushing past him, Deidara hurried in the tent. He could hear his parents behind him.

"We always make sure to bring extra. Our son can be quite finicky at times," his mother laughed.

"Oh?" Sasori chuckled. "It can't be that bad."

His father joined in. "Trust us, it can be. He can throw a fit for hours. He can be a brat sometimes."

"I've a friend like that."

"We love him though. He's still our baby boy after all," his mother sighed.

His father made a noise that sounded like he was agreeing. "We gotta look after him. He gets himself in trouble a lot."

"Hmm," the redhead hummed lightly.

Deidara huffed, face red with embarrassment. Upon finding the can, he rushed it over to the redhead and shoved it in his hands.

"Deidara-" his mother started to scold.

Sasori just smiled, "Thanks." He nodded back at the blond's parents, "Thank you."

With the can in hand, Deidara watched as the redhead left. Of course, the male couldn't leave without briefly brushing against the blond. Deidara's fist curled as the redhead's hand just barely touched his.

"He seemed like a sweet boy. You should've made friends with him instead of shoving him away!" his mother scolded.

Deidara huffed, "I didn't shove him away. Besides, you guys were totally embarrassing me!"

His father shook his head, "We did no such thing."

The blond glared and crossed his arms, "I beg to differ."

"We were only telling the truth."

"To a complete stranger, yeah! There was no reason why he needed to hear all of that and I don't throw a fit all the time!" Deidara complained, stomping his foot.

"And what would call what you're doing now then?" his father asked pointedly.

Deidara groaned, "I'm not throwing a fit!" Storming off toward his tent, he shouted at his parents, "I'm going to bed, yeah! Don't bother me until tomorrow morning and maybe I'll forgive you!" He heard his father scold him, but he ignored it - already in a bad mood. This was too much. There was no way he could see the redhead tonight after what happened. Hell, there was no way he could ever see him again! The cool kid status he built up with the redhead totally dropped down to zero once he saw how lame he really was! As if not smoking and drinking didn't make him look nerdy enough, his parents had to icing the cake by telling the guy that he was basically still a child!

Grabbing his ipod, he plugged in his headphones and blasted his music, despite the pounding migraine he still had. He was way too irritated to do anything but listen to his death metal and sleep. It was around the time that he was drifting asleep that he felt one of his parents take his ipod and earbuds. He figured out that it was his mom when she placed a kiss on his forehead. The blond let out an annoyed sigh in his half-asleep state. He was still being babied even in his sleep! Too tired to actually care too much, he let it pass and fell into a sleep.

His sleep didn't last long. Sometime in the middle of the night, the boy was awoken by persistent whispering and shoving. There was also a weird smell…

"C'mon, you smelly brat, wake the fuck up."

Deidara grumbled under his breath, still somewhat asleep. It wasn't until the strong scent of weed was right up underneath his nose that he sat up hastily, pushing the smelly substance away. What he hadn't expected was to bump into the person holding the fragrance. "Ow! What the hell?" he growled, rubbing his forehead.

"Tell me about it," the other person muttered. "First you punch me and now you're headbutting me. I can't tell if you're hardcore crushing on me or you just want to fight me."

The blond really woke up at the voice. "Sasori!?" he exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Returning this," the redhead stated as he handed the still full can of bug spray.

Deidara glared and snatched the can. "You can't be serious," he hissed.

Sasori smirked, "But I am. We didn't need it anyways."

"Then why the hell did you ask for it, dummy!?" the blond snapped. He got embarrassed for no good reason, because Sasori decided to borrow their bug spray.

"It was an excuse," he said simply.

Deidara pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed, "An excuse, my ass!" Glancing away from the redhead, mind and heart racing, he talked without really thinking. "You already knew I was a loser and you just wanted to confirm it. Talking to my parents did just that, yeah! And… And now you're here just to laugh at me!" The blond fell back onto his mattress, covering himself with his blanket. His face was heated from anger and even more embarrassment.

The man next him was still for a second before there was a shift. The redhead's weight was on top of him, a hand pulling back the blankets. "You really are a brat, huh?" Sasori chuckled. "It really was an excuse. An excuse to see you, _dummy_."

The blond's breath caught. _No way…_

"I got bored and wanted to see you. From what you told me about your parents, I figured you wouldn't tell them about our special friendship." His tone was playful and kind of seductive. What a fiend. "Anyways, all the guys turned in for the night and I have insomnia. I thought you'd wanna join me at the lake."

Deidara grumbled, "I don't know what you mean by _special friendship_ , but it couldn't hurt to go to the lake. I could actually go for a bath, yeah." The blond sat up and, with the help of Sasori, he was pulled out of the tent and dragged to the lake. "You sure are excited," the blond yelped out as he stumbled along.

"In more ways than one."

The blond couldn't help but gasp at the implication. The redhead sure was a foreward kind of guy - shameless too. When they arrived at the lake, the blond was left breathless at the sight. The sky was so much prettier from the lake. He should've brought his sketchpad and paint. A thud caught his attention. Looking around, he couldn't find Sasori at all.

"Got a light?"

Deidara blinked and looked down at his feet. The redhead was laying on the ground, joint in mouth, hands behind his head. He gave a short laugh, "Oh, uhm…" The blond felt around his pockets and handed it to the redhead once he found it.

"You gotta light it for me, loser," the redhead muttered.

The blond scoffed, "I'm n-not a loser, yeah…" Crouching down, he held the lighter out over the blunt and lit it slowly. When it was lit, the blond pocketed his fire and sat down next to the redhead. "So… why did you want to come here?"

Sasori shrugged, "You said I'd get to see you before you left. I'm making sure that happens."

"Tsch, sure."

The redhead held up the cannabis to the blond. "I should've brought some drinks," he sighed.

Deidara took the drug and stared at it for a second before hitting it. Heck, he had already did it once, so a second time couldn't hurt. "I'm fine without the beer, yeah. I felt like shit all day today!"

"I could tell."

The blond gaped, "You were spying on me!?"

Sasori stuck his tongue out at the blond, "It was only fair. You've spied on us before we even knew each other."

"I w-wasn't spying! Those were a-all just coincidences!" the boy stuttered, trying to defend himself.

The older male sat up and grabbed the blunt, "Hey, weren't you supposed to bathe?"

"Y-Yes, but not with you watching, yeah!"

"I wouldn't watch… much," Sasori grinned.

Deidara humphed, "N-No way, idiot!"

The redhead shrugged, "That's fine. You're the one who wants to be smelly. I should also mention, a bath is refreshing for a hangover."

The blond grumbled under his breath.

Sasori laid back down, resting one hand underneath his head and the other holding his blunt. He closed his eyes, relaxing in the summer night's warm air. A few minutes of silence passed by. Just as the redhead was getting ready to fall asleep, he heard the sound of rustling. He cracked an eye open and spotted the blond getting to his feet, hair up in a bun and hands at the bottom of his shirt. "Decided to bathe after all?"

"Sh-Shut up!" the blond snapped. "And don't look, pervert, yeah!"

The redhead sat up and smirked, "Not even a little peek?"

"No!" the blond whined. He smacked a hand in front of the older male's eyes, blocking his view. "You can't l-look!"

"Since when did you get so nervous?" the redhead snorted. "You've been stuttering all night."

Deidara humphed, "So what!? Just don't look!"

Sasori swatted the hand away and put out his joint. "I won't look," he chuckled, using his own hand to cover his eyes. "Go ahead. Do your thing, brat."

The sound of clothes filled the redhead's ears and the male couldn't help but try to get a tiny peek. Cracking a space between his fingers, he managed to sneak a peek at the blond's body. The boy had his shirt off and was bashfully trying to undo his pants.

"H-Hey!" the boy cried out. "You said you wouldn't look!"

"Sorry, sorry," the redhead chuckled, sealing the space. "It was just so tempting." Even though the blond sounded so pathetic, the older male cracked his fingers apart again with a grin. "You have a nice body…"

"Sasori, please!"

The redhead bit his lip, "Ah…" Sighing, the older man removed his hand and leaned back into his laying position. "I promise I won't look."

Deidara was quiet for a minute, but after making sure the redhead wasn't just messing with him, he got undressed quickly and jumped into the lake with a splash. The water was so nice and warm. He let out a sigh of relief. Sasori was right - again - about the bathing thing for hangovers.

Sasori sat back up again and watched the blond in the lake. He pulled his legs up and propped his hand on his knee to rest his head. He smiled and observed the blond in the lake.

The boy felt the redhead's eyes watching him intensely. He ducked down further into the water, everything from his nose and above were sticking out. If it were possible for him to blush any hotter, he was sure there'd be steam. The blond couldn't understand why he was acting like this. It was like Sasori said, he was constantly stuttering and blushing…

"Why do you wear your hair up?" the redhead asked.

Floating back up, Deidara swam up a bit closer. "I can't properly wash it here. The water would just end up tangling it, so…"

Sasori licked his lips, "Huh, I see… Yanno, you should totally swim up closer. That way I can see-"

"Don't get any ideas!" the blond interrupted him.

The redhead grinned, "Ideas… ideas… huh." Getting to his feet, the redhead began pulling off his shirt.

Deidara gasped, "What're you doing, yeah!?"

"Getting an idea," Sasori answered nonchalant.

The blond watched as the redhead kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks. When he got to his sweats, Deidara started to feel his heart pick up again. This guy was gonna give him cardiac arrest! Turning around, the blond tried to avoid being caught blushing again. The splash of the redhead jumping in after made him anxious.

"Hey," the redhead announced as he swam up beside the blond.

Deidara tried to keep his face turned away from Sasori. "H-Hey…"

"Why won't you look at me?"

"No reason!" the boy answered quickly.

Sasori chuckled and swam in front of Deidara. "So you say. There's no reason to be embarrassed, yanno? It's just us. Two guys naked in a lake."

Deidara sighed, "Just us, huh... W-Wait, what!?"

"What?"

The blond bit his lip, "You're really naked, yeah!?"

The redhead snorted at the blond's humility. "Yeah," he shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. Not like you haven't already seen me naked before."

"N-No way. You're just fucking with me."

Sasori smirked. Beneath the waters, his hand swayed until it found the blond's. He grasped it in his own, calming the blond down when he gasped in surprise. "Am I?" the redhead chuckled, moving their hands.

Deidara's eyes widened as he felt flesh against his fingertips. Had he just touched…? "Kyah! Sasori! What the hell!? You can't just- I just…" The blond snatched his hand away, holding it close to his chest as if he had touched a hot plate.

"Geez, you're such a blushing mess now," the redhead laughed.

"That's because you're being super inappropriate tonight!" the blond argue. "I don't know if I just molested you or if I was molested, yeah!" Deidara swam back away from the redhead. This situation was beginning to prove to be too much for the poor boy. Sasori was stupidly charming and Deidara couldn't help but fall for it. There was just so many things that could go wrong. He barely even knew the guy.

Sasori hummed in thought, "It's not molestation if it's consensual. I certainly didn't mind."

Deidara huffed, "I didn't consent to grab your dick!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and swam up to the boy. They were further into the lake now. "Hey, look at me. I didn't wanna upset you. Really…" The older male reached a sopping hand to the blond's face.

The blond didn't want to give in, but he really didn't fight it. He allowed Sasori to direct his face toward his, but still kept his eyes lowered. As his head was tilted up, he felt his breath hitch. He couldn't help it - he looked up. The older male was leaning down, his face waaaay too close. Was he going to…? Deidara gasped as the redhead reached his other hand behind his head, pushing them closer. So close that he could practically breathe the same breath as the redhead. Closing his eyes, body trembling, he leaned forward. What he was expecting, didn't happen. Instead, his hair fell down to his shoulder, falling into the waters below. Deidara's eyes snapped opened just in time to see Sasori's smug face.

"You look really cute with your hair down,"

Deidara, upset that his somewhat decent, dry shampooed hair was now ruined, splashed water at the redhead in a fit. "Ah, you jerk! Now my hair is gonna get tangled!"

The redhead laughed and covered his eyes before the splash. "So, what?" He sent a splash back, further enraging the poor blond.

Deidara groaned, "It's gonna take me forever to brush it out now!" He dove at the redhead in an attempt to push the guy underwater, however, he ended up eating a mouthful of water himself. "Damn it!" he sputtered, spitting the water out. "You weren't supposed to-"

Sasori snorted as he dunked the blond under. His laughter didn't last long, because the redhead was dragged under by his leg. This simple action sparked a war of dunking and splashing amongst the two. The two males fought like small children at a public pool.

Gasping for breath, Deidara came up for air. "I give, yeah! I give!" he coughed out. He pushed his matted hair out of his face and took deep breaths.

Beside him, the redhead popped out of the water, breathless as well. Like Deidara had, he pushed his hair out of his face. He swam close and admired the blond. He had all of his beautiful blond hair pushed back, exposing his bright blue eyes. Sasori found it funny that the boy's eyeliner had smudged and left rings around his eyes like a panda.

Deidara noticed that the redhead had been staring at him. "Wh-What? Why're you looking at me like that, y-yeah?"

"You look like a panda," the redhead chuckled.

The blond rubbed at his eyes, "Tsch! And you look like a fish out of water."

Sasori bit his lip and closed in on the blond. Without giving the boy any time to react, he leaned and kissed him. He pulled away almost immediately, but was quickly pulled back into the kiss by the younger male. The redhead grunted between their lips and grasped the blond's hips, holding him in place.

The blond let out a small whine and brought his hands up to pull at the redhead's hair. He had expected the kiss earlier, but didn't think it'd be just after that. Heck, he didn't even know that he wanted to kiss the redhead that badly until it really had happened.

Their lips broke away with a soft smack. Sasori was the one to end it much to Deidara's displeasure. "Was this your first kiss?" he asked with a short laugh.

"N-No!" the blond huffed. "Are you trying to say I'm a lousy kisser, yeah!?"

Sasori chuckled, "Not lousy, just inexperienced."

Deidara pouted, "Whatever."

The redhead sighed and leaned down to press a soft smooch on the blond's neck. "We should get out now. If you want, we can go back to my camp and I can brush your hair out? I could also help you get better at kissing."

The blond blushed, "O-Okay…" He felt the redhead let go of his hips and the two started swimming back to the shore. Before he pulled up, he gave Sasori a knowing look.

"Still?" the redhead laughed, turning around.

Deidara huffed and tried to dry off as fast as he could. It was a bit hard with Sasori commenting.

"Can't I at least look at your butt?"

"No!" the blond snapped. He quickly threw his clothes on, even if he was still a little wet. Crossing his arms, he waited for the redhead to get out, but he didn't move an inch. "What about you? Don't tell me that you're too modest now."

Sasori sucked in his bottom lip before exposing his pearly whites in a small smile. "Well, maybe you should go on ahead."

"Huh?" the blond raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The redhead scratched the back of his head, "I may have gotten a little excited from wrestling around with you earlier."

Deidara went quiet at first, face red. "I-I could help you out with that..." he finally sputtered out.

Sasori licked the back of his teeth, eyebrows raised. As much as he would love that... Shaking his head, he gave the blond a small smile. "I'd love that really, but we can wait. Besides, it's not that bad." The redhead climbed out of the lake, one hand over his semi-erection.

Deidara pouted, "I thought..."

"I'd really want you to think it through, okay?" Sasori muttered as he tugged on his clothes. "Let's just head back to my camp for now."

With a racing mind, Deidara followed the redhead back to his camp. There was a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara was the first to wake. Well, in reality, he just hadn't gone to bed yet. The blond had stayed up all night talking with Sasori. The older male had brushed his hair out just like he said he would. Deidara was surprised by the fact that he actually had hair products, but that quickly turned into laughter as he found out it belonged to the crazy albino. Apparently the guy was just as strict with his hair as Deidara was. The blond appreciated the fact that Sasori helped him out, even though he couldn't braid to save a life. It was during this night that he did indeed do a lot of thinking. More importantly, he found out a lot about the redhead.

The guy lived in the neighboring state and attended a university in the capital with his three buddies. He didn't always smoke and drink either, it was just something they did for the trip. However, he did use to smoke cigarettes until he switched over to the electronic cigarette. He also explained that it was him that first night when Deidara saw the "fog". It was thanks to his vaping and flashlights that he was able to fool the naive blond. Deidara didn't appreciate the trick and proceeded to call Sasori a faggy hipster, but all was forgiven due to Sasori's rebuttal, "It takes one to know one, nerd." Sadly, morning came too soon and the blond had to leave.

When he arrived back at his tent, he found his parents still asleep. Although he was incredibly tired, he couldn't sleep. The blond just wanted to go back over to the redhead's camp and stay cuddled up to him like he had been earlier that night. Deidara usually wasn't so clingy, but he really just wanted to be around the guy. Maybe it was because he knew that he'd be leaving soon and there was a chance that he'd never see the redhead again. The blond definitely needed to get Sasori's phone number later.

For the next few hours, the blond waited for his parents to wake up and just laid down in his tent thinking away. Daydreaming even. Finally, when he heard his parent's tent unzip, he quickly buried himself in his blankets and pretended to sleep. Not a few minutes later, his parents came bursting in, singing with a small cake in hand.

"Happy birthday, honey!" his mom cheered.

Deidara pretended to wake up groggily.

"Happy birthday, son," his father smiled.

The blond blinked in surprise. "Wha… Where'd you get the cake? More importantly, how did you keep it from going bad, yeah?"

His mother giggled, "We bought it yesterday night. Had to drive a few miles to get it, but viola~"

Deidara felt his heart race. Night? They left at night? That meant they would have noticed he wasn't in his tent and-

"How's cake for breakfast sound?" his father chuckled. "We can have some slices while you open your presents."

The blond gave a small smile, "You guys really didn't have to get me anything. The trip was enough."

His parents ushered him out of the tent. They sat at their usual spots for eating and Deidara was forced into having a slice of cake and opening presents. His father insisted that it really was no trouble and that it was his eighteenth birthday after all.

Deidara was happy to receive his presents. Oddly enough, they were just pictures. Pictures of his real presents. He was given a pottery wheel and new packages of clay. The blond honestly couldn't wait to try it out. His last gift was actually physical. It was in shop baggy, indicating that his parents had bought it at a gift shop of some sort.

"It was sort of last minute," his mother confessed. "We were browsing the shops in the town nearby and found that."

The blond was stunned as he pulled out a polaroid camera. Man, Sasori was definitely going to have his laugh. He could just imagine the redhead saying, "Who's the faggy hipster now?" Damn, he really set himself up for that one…

"I wish we could've found it sooner. That way you could've taken pictures over the course of our trip."

"Thanks, mom and dad," he smiled. "I love the gifts and I can still use the camera for the last days we're here." He almost sighed sadly. He really didn't have that much time left to hangout with the redhead. "So, what're we doing today?" he asked already knowing that his parents had planned something.

His father grinned, "We're not doing anything."

"Huh?"

His mother giggled and kissed her son on the forehead. "We couldn't help but notice, dear… You've been sneaking off at night."

"Y-You followed me!?" the blond gasped, already afraid that his parents had saw everything. In the course of five days, Deidara had turned from a goody two-shoes to a rebel. He smoked weed and drink beer, made out with a stranger who happened to be six years his senior, skinny dipped with said guy, and then nearly gave the redhead the chance to have sex with him. If his parents had seen all of that, what would they think!?

His father rolled his eyes, "We're not that nosy, Dei. We just heard you leave and checked your tent."

"We also heard the other boy," his mother added. "We both agreed that it was nice that you found another friend. I can't fathom why you'd go through the trouble of hiding that from us though," she pouted. "He seems like such a nice boy."

Deidara sighed in relief.

His father shook his head, "You should've just told us you wanted some free time."

The blond rubbed his arm, feeling bad about disappointing his parents. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings, yeah. I mean this was kind of a family trip."

"But it was also your birthday trip. You're a young adult, you're free to make your own decisions."

"Which is why we're letting you do whatever you want today," his father agreed. "Don't worry about us."

Deidara bit his lip to try and hold back the smile. He pulled his parents both into a hug out of appreciation. He could actually spend a whole day with Sasori now - and his parents wouldn't even be suspicious! "Thank you," he beamed. "I… I actually told my friend that I would see him tonight, but it'd be cool to hang out with him and his other friends earlier."

"Go for it, dear," his mother smiled.

"I'll see you tonight then," Deidara stated with a smile he could no longer hide. Taking his new camera, he waved to his parents before taking off into the woods. While in view, he made sure to walk, but once he was out of sight he started running. Practically bursting into the camp, Deidara found that Kisame was the only one up so far. "M-Morning, yeah," he greeted shyly. He really hadn't talked all that much to the other guys.

Kisame grinned at him, "Morning, kid. Sasori is knocked out in his tent. I'm sure he'll wake up if you try."

Deidara shook his head, "It's alright. I'm one of the reasons why he stayed up so late anyways."

"Coming back for some snuggles then?" the tall male chuckled.

The blond blushed, "I… ah, maybe. Yes…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that nobody, specifically Hidan, doesn't interrupt you guys."

Deidara rubbed his neck, "Ah, thanks, yeah." With a small nod and wave from the tall guy, the blond left him to his business and snuck back into Sasori's tent. He found the redhead asleep, curled up in a ball. The blond smiled and got down on his knees, crawling onto the air mattress. He slid up beside the redhead and fell asleep next to him.

The two didn't get to sleep long. By lunch time, Sasori's friends had woken them up and then they were on the move. As it turned out, the guys had planned another fun packed day involving everyone. Hidan, surprisingly, was the one to suggest the activities. Without telling his parents anything, he followed Sasori and his friends out of the park and into the parking lot where they all crammed into Zetsu's soccer mom van. They drove into the next town where they would proceed to wreak havoc.

The first stop was lunch. Kisame was nice enough to buy everyone food and even went as far to get Deidara a birthday announcement - once he found out that it was the blond's special day. After lunch, the group of guys stopped at an old arcade. Deidara wasn't much of a gamer, but it was really funny to watch Kisame and Zetsu go at it. He even took some pictures of the two hard at play. The concentration on their faces were fierce. The blond stood in the back with Sasori, watching as Hidan tried to beat some kids at air hockey - which he failed miserably at. The poor guy lost all of the money in his wallet. The redhead made the comment that Kakuzu was gonna kick his ass. From the sound of it, Kakuzu was a real stickler on money.

Seeing that the blond really didn't care for games, Sasori suggested they check out the neighboring stores while they waited. To the left of the arcade, past the boutique and consignment shop was a club. The three, because Hidan tagged along, entered the place and found it completely empty. It was clear that someone had been there prior - most likely an employee that had gone on lunch break. Hidan decided to take advantage of this.

"Watch this shit," the albino laughed. He ran through the room, right up to the stage and climbed on. On the stage was two poles. Hidan grabbed the one on the right and struck a sexy pose. "Adore me~"

Sasori and Deidara laughed, the blond snapping a picture. They watched as the boy swung around and around until he fell on his butt. A few minutes into Hidan failing, Sasori nudged the blond and suggested that he give it a try.

"No way, yeah! You can try it, weirdo!"

The redhead smirked and shrugged. Joining his fellow mate on stage, Sasori took the left pole and posed sexily like Hidan had. He then slowly took the pole in hand and circled it in a sensual manner.

Deidara couldn't contain his laughter as he watched the redhead and albino do a sexy pole dance. Sure it was clumsy and looked nothing like an actual pole dance, but it was still funny. Seeing Sasori's red hair swooshing back and forth as he twirled around the pole was in a weird way mesmerizing.

From the stage, Sasori taunted the blond with a waggling finger.

The blond snorted at the attempt. He approached the stage despite the cheesy teasing. "You want my money or something?" Deidara laughed.

The redhead smirked and leaned upside down. "Nawh, just a kiss will do."

Deidara's cheeks turned bright red. There was no way he could kiss the redhead right now! Especially with Hidan present. He glanced over at said albino - the dunce was occupying himself with trying to reach the top of the pole.

"Please?~"

The blond smiled in embarrassment, but took one more glance at Hidan to make sure he wasn't looking. At the confirmation, Deidara gripped the stage edge and leaned over with his entire body. His lips puckered and went to kiss Sasori. Unfortunately for him, he got a kiss back, just not from who he wanted it to be. Within the time he leaned over and attempted to kiss Sasori, the albino slid down the pole and slid between the two, blocking the kiss with his own.

"Damn, Zelda, didn't realize you wanted to kiss me so bad. Have I really left such an impression on you?"

Deidara immediately backpedalled, repulsed. He covered his mouth and gagged, "W-What the hell?!"

Hidan laughed and hopped off the stage. He wrapped an arm around the blond and grinned wickedly at him. "Trying to get some smooches off a guy like me, how naughty. We haven't even gone on a date yet!" The albino sighed dreamily, "I knew from the moment I tried to kill you that we were destined to be together."

Deidara struggled in the hold, but it was no use. The albino was pretty strong. Luckily, it seemed Sasori had had enough of his friend. The blond felt the arm being physically removed from him and soon replaced by the redhead leading him with a hand on his back.

"You'll keep your hands to yourself if you know what's good for you," Sasori snapped at the albino.

Hidan laughed, "Sounds like-"

"Hey what're you kids doing here!?"

"Shit, it's the feds! Everybody run!" Hidan cackled, pushing past the two.

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed the blond's hand. He rushed out of the door, pushing past the security guard just as Hidan had. The three made it out safely, the guard not bothered enough to chase after them. After their brief moment of exercise they joined their friends back at the arcade where they all decided to play laser tag instead.

The laser tag part of the arcade wasn't too packed. Kisame said it must've been because it wasn't a very big town with a lot of kids. Deidara had never played the game before. He too came from a small town, but they didn't even have a big arcade like this. The group packed on their equipment, Deidara getting help from Zetsu. It was clear from the expression on Sasori's face that he was annoyed and probably wanted to be the one to help him.

Stepping into the arena, Deidara stared in awe. Everything was glowing in fluorescent colors. It felt like he was in a futuristic war zone. He felt a nudge on his back and met with Sasori's usual calm and collected face.

"Looks like we're on different teams," the redhead pouted.

Deidara glanced down at their vests and saw that his was glowing blue while Sasori was red. He gave a soft laugh, "Seems so. I feel sorry for my team, yeah."

"I'm sure you won't be that bad. If anything, I promise I won't kick your ass too hard," the redhead chuckled.

As the blond nodded at the redhead, the alarm for the game buzzed signaling a start. Sasori smirked and blew a kiss at the blond as he ran off to go join his team. Deidara did the same and found that only Zetsu was on his team along with some strangers. The tattooed man smiled at him and wished him luck. Deidara nodded, returning the sentiment.

Soon the game really began. The blue and red teams were all in position, hunting each other down in a fight to gain the most points. Deidara felt a bit dumb and awkward considering it was his first time. He had already been shot multiple times by Hidan and Kisame, who were obviously well too practiced at the game. Zetsu did his best to help the blond, but eventually he became wrapped up in the game. Sasori was nowhere in sight.

Eventually Deidara just settled for hiding behind a tall wall. However, what he hadn't realized was that he was in plain sight for the sniper above him. Right as the sniper pulled the trigger, Deidara was pushed out of the way and further into the corner of the room, a heavy body on top of him. The blond complained as he rubbed his head that had hit the ground. "What the hell?"

"I save your life and that's all you can say?"

Deidara pushed his hair out of his face and caught sight of the redhead on top of him. "You're on the other team, yeah."

Sasori clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes playfully. "Here I am, dying for you and all you keep doing is complaining."

Deidara looked down at the redhead's chest. The vest signaled that he was indeed timed out - Deidara knew what it looked like very well by now. The blond huffed and blushed, "Well, no one told you to die for me."

The redhead chuckled, "So? I just wanted to protect my future husband."

Heat consumed Deidara's face. "F-Future husband!? Were not even b-boyfriends, y-yeah!"

"Then let's be?" Sasori asked, serious.

The blond was stunned, unable to speak.

"I mean, if you don't want to that's cool too…" Sasori added afterward.

Deidara shook his head.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, voice giving away how he felt, "You don't want to?"

"N-No! I do!" the blond blurted out.

The redhead let out a sort of chuckle, "I'm relieved. I was sure you'd say no." His smile turned into a smirk, "With that new knowledge, how about we seal the deal with a kiss. I'm your hero and, now, boyfriend after all. Let's make that about three kisses actually. Gotta get the one that was stolen from me."

Deidara blushed, "Here?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and glanced around, peeking out behind the walls. He grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him from behind the walls and into a more secluded area of the arena. "Better?" he asked in a chuckle.

"Kinda," the blond mumbled.

The redhead sighed, "Oh well. Time to pay up. Three kisses please."

Deidara bit his bottom lip and found it hard to move.

"You're gonna make me work for the kisses I already worked for?" Sasori teased in a pout. "And here I thought you'd be kind enough to give them to me."

The blond huffed, "You're such a kid sometimes, yeah. F-Fine, close your eyes first…"

Sasori snorted, "Always making me not look. So mean…" He closed his eyes and leaned forward, waiting for his kiss. "Ready~"

Deidara took a step forward and placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. Gripping them, he leaned into the redhead and gave him one kiss to start with. He felt the redhead smile. Then a second kiss. Sasori grabbed his hips. The blond blushed and kissed the redhead for the third time. However, instead of pulling right away, he stayed and held the kiss for a bit. Their lips molded and pushed against each other as Sasori started kissing back. It didn't take long for the redhead to try and pry his mouth open with his gentle nibbles. It worked too. Deidara mewled lowly in pleasure and crumpled at the feeling. He had to hold on tighter to the male in order to not fall as the redhead's tongue invaded his orifice.

As his mouth was assaulted, Deidara didn't even have time to think about the pain of colliding with the wall behind him. Sasori pinned him to the wall, trapping him in the deep kiss. The blond didn't mind too much. His hands curled up as he ached to hold onto the redhead again. Soft pants and moans escaped his throat as Sasori pressed them closer to the wall. He could feel the heat and weight of the older male's body. He could also feel…

Due to his hands being immobilized, the blond scooted one his legs between the redhead's legs and pressed his thigh against the redhead's crotch. He felt the grunt leave Sasori's lips at the motion. Again, he ground his thigh into the older man's tight shorts. Deidara gasped as he felt the redhead thrust against his leg. It must've been done instinctively, because the redhead continued to kiss him now roaming the blond's body with his hands.

With his hands free, Deidara pressed his hand against the redhead's chest. Slowly, he ran it down the clothed torso until he reached the obvious bulge in his shorts. The blond felt his cheeks fill with heat. He head never touched another guy before, let alone even a girl. It was so much different than touching himself. He gave it an experimental squeeze.

It drew a surprised gasp out of Sasori. He pulled out of the kiss, cheeks dusted red. "Deidara," he panted out. "Shit, I got carried away-" The redhead bit his lip as the blond groped him again."You don't have to-" the older man was interrupted once more as Deidara forcefully pushed him into the next wall.

Deidara pressed his lips hard against the other man as he roughly palmed the trapped member. Between the harsh kisses, Deidara muttered, "I c-can take care of it, yeah." He bit the redhead's bottom lip and with his other hand, slowly started to undo the zipper and button. He shimmied the shorts down, and hooked his thumbs into the male's boxer briefs. As the redhead's erection bounced out of its confinement, Deidara dropped to his knees. He gripped the hard member in his hand and looked up at Sasori. "I-I've never done this kind of th-thing before," he admitted, "so tell me if I mess up or something, yeah…"

The redhead stared down at the blond, mouth slightly agape.

The blond gave him a small smile and tucked his hair behind his ear and away from his face. He stroked the hard organ a few times, slowly trying to get comfortable with the situation. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips to the side of the head, kissing it gently. Hearing a shaky sigh, Deidara continued to kiss the erection, his tongue slowly trailing along off and on. He moved along the sides to the base, listening to Sasori's soft pants as an indicator to whether or not it felt good. Moving from the shaft, Deidara placed his lips at the tip. Taking a deep breath, he slid his mouth around the head of the erect cock. The taste was the first thing he noticed. He couldn't describe it, but it wasn't bad. He could feel the saliva already collecting in his mouth as he took more of the organ in. Even though the blond had never done this kind of thing, he had seen porn before, so he had kind of an idea on what he was supposed to do.

Sasori swallowed hard as he felt the blond take in his dick inch by inch, until his mouth was stuffed with the thick organ. Although he couldn't get it all in, the redhead couldn't stop himself from placing a hand on the back of the blond's head. He tangled his fingers in the golden locks in an attempt to not push the boy's head further.

Deidara swallowed around the hard length, nervous. He drew back, leaving saliva across the surface of his shaft. Within a second, he was back down on the cock. He closed his eyes, focusing, as he continuously bobbed his head. He groaned at all the new sensations. He was starting to feel a bit turned on himself. As he moaned, the redhead tightened his grip on his hair. He liked that a lot it seemed? Deidara gasped as he pulled back off of the erection. "A-Am I doing good, yeah?"

The redhead nodded breathlessly, "You're doing great. It feels really, really good."

The blond smiled brightly upon hearing the comment. Feeling a lot more confident, Deidara went back to blowing the redhead. As he worked his mouth, he noticed that the redhead had become a lot stiffer and a lot more tense. The blond didn't have much time to dwell on the subject further as he was forced to take the member deeper - the tip just barely touching the back of his throat. His first reaction was to gag, but the reaction was overtaken by the act of swallowing.

"Fuck," Sasori groaned. "Oh, fuck, Deidara! I didn't mean to do that. Honestly."

With Sasori's hand now relaxed, Deidara pulled the now semi-erect cock from his mouth. A thick, white trail of saliva and cum followed as he let his tongue drag across the remaining flesh. A small amount of the substance dribbled down the blond's chin. Deidara wiped the spit from his face and examined it on his fingers - definitely not all saliva. Out of curiosity and a sick perversion he wasn't willing to admit, he stuck the dirtied fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. "It's alright," he mumbled between the appendages. "Although it hurt a little bit," the blond laughed lightly. "By the way, you're still hard, yeah. Do I need to suck it again?"

Sasori groaned and grabbed his dick to put it away. After zipping his pants up, he pulled the blond to his feet and into a sweet kiss. "Don't worry about it, it'll calm here in a bit." He ran his fingers through the blond's hair, "You really didn't have to do that, yanno?"

"I wanted to," Deidara smiled. "It's my eighteenth birthday after all. I should spend it like an adult~"

The redhead laughed at the blond's statement. "Adult, huh? I guess we can do something even more adult later," the male muttered. "How about we go round up the guys. They're probably all finished with the game anyways."

Deidara nodded and followed the older male out. They regrouped with the other guys and after a bit of souvenir shopping - mostly on Deidara's part - they all piled up in the car and started driving back to the campsite.

It was in the car that Sasori was finally able to have a smoke. While the vapor wasn't bad smelling or gross in any remarkable way, his friends complained as they all rolled down the windows. "If you're gonna hotbox it, then at least smoke some green," Zetsu complained.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the tattooed man and played with the smoke. Deidara sat next to him, watching, in fascination. His favorite part about watching Sasori smoke his electronic cigarette was when he exhaled. The smoke was so thick and when it poured from his nose and mouth, he looked like a dragon. It was kinda cool in a way.

"Hey, Sasori…" the blond mumbled, smacking his thigh against Sasori's lightly. "Can I… Can I try?"

The redhead glanced over at the boy beside him. "Try? You mean this?" he asked holding up his tank.

Deidara nodded.

Sasori smirked, "Sure. It's different from a joint though."

The blond pouted, "Who knew smoking was such an etiquette, yeah?"

The older man chuckled and handed the blond his e-cigarette. "Here, just take a gentle inhale. Hold it in your mouth for a few seconds. It'll help ease coughing."

Deidara took the device, listening carefully. "Okay." He examined the tank in his hand.

Sasori pointed to a button, "Press that when you're ready."

The blond brought the end of the tank to his lips, finger ready to press the button. He tried to remember how Sasori exactly did it and then attempted to mimic that same gesture. When he hit it, he held it in his mouth for a few seconds like the redhead had told him to. When he finally exhaled, he squealed in excitement. Though he felt like coughing, he was too happy about the fact that he did it and looked so damn cool.

"Good job, brat," Sasori stated with a short chuckle.

Deidara grinned and tried it again. "Ah, this is so freaking cool! I look like a dragon, yeah!"

The redhead snorted, "A dragon, huh?"

"Don't laugh at me!" Deidara pouted.

The older male smirked and gave the boy's thigh a good squeeze. "You're right. You're right. I shouldn't laugh. I should kiss you instead." He took the tank from the blond and inhaled his vapor.

Deidara bit his lip with a smile and leaned in, not even bothered by the fact that he was surrounded by onlookers.

"Gag me with a fucking spoon," Hidan groaned as he watched the two kiss. "When did Strawberry Shortcake over here get so faggy and mushy?"

Kisame laughed from the front seat, "Don't act like you don't get "faggy and mushy" whenever you see Kakuzu."

Hidan huffed and rolled his eyes, "Zetsu can you drive any fucking faster? I need to get away from SpongeBob and Patrick back here."

Deidara bit his lip as he watched the redhead change into some cleaner clothes. They had arrived back at camp by early noon and spent the rest of it fishing at the lake. When Deidara had returned back to his own camp, his parents asked about the "young" boy he had spent time with. With some awkwardly exchanged dialogue, Deidara's parents convinced their son into inviting Sasori over for a campfire dinner. "You really don't have to, yeah…"

The redhead smirked, "I want to."

The blond pouted as his words from earlier that day were used against him. "If they find out your actual age… they won't let me hang out with you."

"Not like that'd actually stop you."

"It would've before," Deidara huffed, "but you've ruined me. You turned me into bad kid who drinks and smokes, yeah. Definitely something they'll consider if you say anything about your age."

Sasori finished sliding on his pants and approached the blond. He pressed his lips against the blond's in a sweet kiss. "You worry too much. I won't say anything."

Deidara nodded with a small smile. "They're going to be really embarrassing…"

The redhead wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders and led him out of the tent. The two walked back to Deidara's camp, small kisses being given here and there,and some nice words of encouragement was given to the blond. Stepping out of the woods, Deidara found his parents already cooking by the fire. They greeted both of the boys happily. The blond constantly looking back at Sasori, who seemed too relaxed for this kind of situation. Throughout the entire dinner, Deidara sat mostly quiet. He watched as the redhead charmed the pants off his parents. The guy could charm the pants off anyone really - figuratively and quite literally. A squeeze to his thigh caught the blond's attention a little after the dinner.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked with a small smile. "Not jealous that your family stole my attention are you, brat?"

Deidara humphed and crossed his arms, "If you want to talk jealousy, you should take a good look in the mirror."

The redhead chuckled, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Deidara gave him an incredulous look.

"Seriously!" Sasori smirked. "Anyways, I should get going."

"I'll walk you back," the blond stated, springing up from his seat. He quickly dragged the redhead into the woods that separated them. He could hear Sasori laughing at him, but he didn't care. "You're a jerk, you know that, yeah? Those subtle bumps and brushes. It's not very nice to tease someone."

The redhead held his hands in defense, "I couldn't help myself. You're just so touchable. Besides, I had to control the urge to kiss you some how."

Deidara pouted and grumbled, "Stop it…"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so lovable. You're like the perfect guy in all those romance movies."

Sasori snorted, "I'm nowhere near perfect, but I'll take the compliment anyways."

Deidara huffed.

The redhead tilted his head a little and gave the boy an endearing smile. "I could say the same about you, yanno? You're too adorable in all situations. I can't even imagine how you've managed to stay single so long. Those idiots don't know what they're missing out on."

The blond blushed, hiding his face in his hands. "You're killing me, yeah."

Sasori pulled the blond into an embrace. "Swing by later tonight?"

Deidara nodded into the redhead's shoulder.

"Good. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Deidara," Sasori stated as he pressed a kiss to the top of Deidara's head.

* * *

END?

Sooooo this is reaaaallly late. Yeah. Sorry. Hehe, and guess what I'm not still done. Kinda. I might end up leaving it at this just because my inability to stay focused on the story, but if I'm pestered enough I might post the last bit when i finish it.


End file.
